


Could turn around, And I would see you there

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Illustration, Inspired by Fanfiction, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Illustration for Ticket To The Moon by Kuja
Comments: 23
Kudos: 168





	Could turn around, And I would see you there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuja/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ticket To The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902406) by [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuja/pseuds/Kuja). 



*

*

**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1233882849113079808) | [Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/611336560460398592/bucky-barnes-for-kuja-and-ticket-to-the-moon) | [DW](https://alby-mangroves.dreamwidth.org/)**


End file.
